Konoha and sound
by Scarlet Mangekyo
Summary: the sound has been reformed and is now under the leadership of the New Utakage. In a desperate attempt to make up for the wrongs commited against the Leaf, the sound send three ninja to seal an alliance...Couples-OC/Hina and OC/Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

Naruto leapt from the top of the Fifth Hokage's face and landed in a crouch. 'Shit...I'm gunna be late' he thought as he shot from his crouch towards the training ground. He caught an odd sight out of the corner of his eyes. Naruto slowed down and stared at the two men in front of him. Naruto pointed and stared in disbelief "S-Sasuke a-a-a-nd NEJI?!" Naruto shouted as he watched the two make out.

Sasuke looked away from his man and pointed at Naruto "is there a problem?" Sasuke put his left hand on his hip and pointed at the air. He then shook his head, like a girl from the block. Naruto began to laugh

"do you realise how girly you looked?" Neji began to shuffle his feet and stare at the ground. "Are you getting red in the cheeks Neji?" Naruto asked "but anyway, gotta fly I'm training with the new allies of Konoha, the sound ninja" Naruto walked away laughing.

Naruto was at the training ground when he saw three ninja training with each other. One of them was a women, she had blue hair and wielded a massive shurikan. The other two were males, the younger one was about his age, and he had white hair that was flecked with black. The other was about the age of the women and wielded a sword. Naruto walked up to them and shouted "Hey aren't you supposed to train me?"

The three stopped and looked at him. Naruto noticed the younger one had the Sharingan, but it was different. "Tch...You should learn not shout, ninja are silent creatures" the one with the Sharingan muttered.

"Ikaku, don't be so condescending, for all you know he may be a great ninja" The women chided the one called Ikaku. "That's highly unlikely, but he does have an odd chakra flow" Ikaku said.

"Fine you want to try me Ikaku?" Naruto said. The two walked out onto the training grounds that showed scars of many squabbles between ninja. Ikaku went down into a familiar stance. Naruto simply drew a few kunai. Ikaku shot from the stance and ran towards Naruto. Ikaku put his foot forward and began to skid across the ground. He pulled back his hand and formed into a Hyuga style palm. He struck Naruto in the chest. Naruto fell down and dispersed into smoke. "Hehe, you hit a clone" Naruto said as he burst from an overhanging tree. Ikaku looked up and began to spin "Rotation". Ikaku spun quickly and began spouting chakra from his pores. Naruto hit a wall of chakra and was stopped midair. Naruto hit the ground and was soon held back by the women.

"Told you Minako, he is no match" Ikaku said to the women

"it's ok to lose to him, he has Uchiha and Hyuga in his veins" Minako said.

Naruto was trained by Minako and Yumika, the other male, for two hours. Sakura, Ino and Hinata came for training as well. Hinata had taken Ikaku away and Sakura and Ino had followed around Yumika. Naruto caught Ino whispering to Sakura "he is so hot". Naruto had been doing basic training, going over the standard training. "Come on, teach me a new jutsu!" Naruto whined.


	2. The Meeting

Ikaku had been dragged by the girl of Hyuga bloodline into an open area. "Is this for trai-"Ikaku was cut off mid-sentence when she pressed her lips against his. Ikaku pulled away from her embrace and looked at her "what...why?" Ikaku was dumbfounded. "I remember you from before you left" Hinata said "I had a crush on you". Ikaku regained his composure and thought back to the years he had lived in Konoha "wait....H-Hinata?" Ikaku said a small smile payed on his lips. He walked up to Hinata and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear "and vice versa".

Ikaku walked back to the training ground, his arm around Hinatas waist. He heard Naruto complain and whacked him over the head. "Never complain to my Sensei, that's my job" Ikaku said. Ikaku saw that some more people had come to train with the new ninja. He saw a few couples between the Konoha ninja, Naruto and a blonde girl, a blonde girl that wielded a fan and a Chunnin that had a brown vest on, an Uchiha and a Hyuga. "Uchiha...get over here" Ikaku yelled, beckoning the Uchiha over to him. "The names Sasuke" the Uchiha said. "Whatever...you have the Sharingan and so do I; we should train against each other...unless you would like to stay with your man?" Ikaku said. Hinata giggled at the remark. "Boy, get over here...we're going to put on a show for our friends" Yumika yelled at Ikaku "And get off your girlfriend". "Sorry...got to go, you're welcome to watch" Ikaku kissed Hinata briefly.

Ikaku ran up to Yumika and muttered "what exactly are we doing?" "A show, like I said...we are going to show them specific jutsu that Minako calls out" Yumika explained when Ikaku gave him a confused look. "Ahhh, Ok...I don't see the point but oh well" Ikaku said. Ikaku looked to the crowd and saw that many more Leaf Ninja had come to see the abilities of their new allies. He saw a lot of Jounin, one of which's eyes never left Minako. "All right boys, lets entertain...Ikaku, your dogs" Minako instructed. 'All right' Ikaku thought to himself. Ikaku bit his thumb and made a few hand signs. He slammed his palm on the ground and a burst of smoke surrounded him. The smoke cleared and Ikaku was surrounded by five dogs each a colour of the five elements and another, smaller one was on his head. "Summoning Jutsu: Elemental dogs" Ikaku looked up and had a huge smile on his face. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, how come you can't summon those dogs?" Naruto was standing next to the White haired Jounin that had been staring at Minako "He made a contract with another dog family to me, mine are Ninken and his are Elemental and Ninken" the Jounin said. "Does that mean he is better than you, Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto asked. Kakashi simply responded by whacking Naruto over the head with an orange book "just watch Naruto". Ikaku had straightened up and sent the puppy from his head into the crowd. The Konoichi giggled and cooed at the small dog. Ikaku laughed and made a hand sign, a puff of smoke covered the small dog. The dog grew and became a pure white wolf. "Not so cute any more, huh?" Ikaku said as some of the Konoichi became scared of the wolf "Summoning: Wolf of Light" Ikaku said. "All right that's enough Ikaku its Yumika's turn" Minako said. 'Dispel' Ikaku thought and the dogs disappeared. Yumika walked forward and placed the crowd under a Genjutsu that was tailored to the viewer. "Enough Yumika" Minako said and Yumika released the Genjutsu. The crowd began cheering for more. "No, that's enough for today" Minako said. She faced Yumika and Ikaku and said "You are free to go and mingle".

Ikaku walked through Konoha's main area with his arm around Hinata. "So, what did Yumika's Genjutsu do for you?"Ikaku said. "It was a beautiful sunny day, the field was full of flowers and I was on a picnic with you...you were shirtless" Hinata said nervously. "Oh really...did you realise that Genjutsu shows what people really want, their desires?" Ikaku said, laughing. Ikaku looked down and saw that Hinata was going red in the face. "How did I look shirtless?" Ikaku said. "Oh very, very nice" Hinata said, she began laughing nervously. Night soon fell over Konoha "I'm sharing a room with Yumika and Minako, so I'll see you tomorrow kay?" Ikaku said. He put his arms around Hinata and pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. He pulled away slowly and held Hinata in his embrace a little longer. Ikaku let go of Hinata and ran off towards the building he was staying in. He opened the door to the house and saw Yumika and Minako sitting in chairs facing the door. "So, who is she?" they both said in unison.


	3. Enter Ikaku's father

"Nothing get past you two does it?" Ikaku said, rubbing the back of his neck "she's a girl that has a crush on me, and I like her...hehe" Ikaku laughed nervously. Minako lifted herself of her seat and walked over to Ikaku "Aww, that's so cute" Minako gushed "So how did you two meet?" Ikaku walked towards the beds that were set up. "I'll tell you in the morning...right now I'm tired" Ikaku threw himself into the bed and fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

A loud crash resounded through the village. Ikaku sat bolt upright and instinctively grabbed the Kunai that lay beside his bed. "Minako, Yumika did you hear that?" Ikaku asked to the darkness. "Yes, get dressed boy...we're going to investigate" Yumika's voice answered his question. Ikaku, Yumika and Minako sped through the village towards the sound. Bodies lay scattered on the streets, the omnipresent groaning filled Ikaku's ears. "I'm going to obliterate whoever did this" Ikaku growled. He burst forward, acting on rage alone. Ikaku saw there were three people in a clearing, one being held against their will. As he got closer the he could see who was there. "Hinata!" Ikaku yelled, he growled a low visceral noise and channelled more chakra into his feet running faster and faster.

Ikaku landed in a crouch and looked up. The people holding Hinata wore robes of pure black adorned by red clouds. One wielded a massive sword, wrapped in bandages. "LET GO OF HINATA" Ikaku growled as he brought two kunai up near his face "or I'll kill you". He heard Minako and Yumika land beside him. "Akatsuki..." Minako said her voice tinged with worry. "I don't care, ill gut them!" Ikaku roared. The two Akatsuki turned and Ikaku saw that one of them had the Sharingan. Ikaku ran forward and threw the kunai at the Akatsuki. He went down into a Hyuga style stance when one of them spoke "Kehehehe, another relative of your Itachi?" The sword man looked towards the one known as Itachi. "Actually, yes...by the looks of it...it's my son" Ikaku drew back and stood straight "impossible...my father died because he consorted outside of the clan". The sword man was shocked as well "You never told me you had a son". Itachi turned to the swordsman "Kisame, I thought he was dead" Itachi said. "Enough of the sentimental crap, give me back Hinata" Ikaku growled "Or, would you rather enjoy the torments of my eyes?" Ikaku pointed to his eyes. "Ahhh, you have the Mangekyo too, but you don't know how to use them" Itachi said. "I don't care how to use them, just give me her back..." Ikaku said. Minako appeared behind the two and with a deft movement picked up Hinata and ran away from the Akatsuki. Ikaku performed a few hand signs and blew pure white flames in front of Itachi and Kisame, blocking the Akatsuki from pursuing them.

"So, do we continue after him?" Kisame said. "No...We found out what we wanted...I have a son" Itachi muttered. Itachi watched the flames dance in front of him 'he is the opposite of me...I guess I'll have to reform him'


	4. By order of the Hokage

Ikaku woke with his arms around Hinata 'I guess she didn't want to leave' Ikaku thought. Ikaku squeezed his arms a little tighter around Hinata "you awake Hinata?" Ikaku whispered into her ear. Hinata moved slightly under his arms and turned to face Ikaku "mhm...but this is kinda like my dream anyway" Hinata said, her face going slightly red. Ikaku leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips "And that's just how I wanted my dream to end" Hinata said. Minako walked through the door her hand on her hips "Enough you two, we have a meeting about last night's events".

The Hokage was waiting in her office. Ikaku saw that the ANBU were stationed around the edge of the circular room, their hands constantly on the hilts of swords. "Do you not trust us, Tsunade?" Yumika said bluntly. "Of course we trust you, Utakage Yumika" Tsunade said, her eyes never left Ikaku "We don't trust the son of a traitor though". Ikaku was taken aback at the remark "I may have a criminal father, but I also hold roots within Konoha". Minako stepped forward in front of Ikaku "he is my student, he is not a criminal". Yumika stepped forward "Aye, I have taught this boy...he may have a temper and may be a sarcastic smartass but he wouldn't take it upon himself to damage a village". Tsunade thought for a short time "why were they after you Hinata?" Ikaku walked forward "as you said, I am the son of Itachi...but they didn't know that so I think that they found out someone had both the Uchiha and Hyuga bloodlines...he just didn't know it was the son he gave up...I believe they will try to recruit me for the Akatsuki, they must have been tailing Hyuga clans members and they saw Hinata with me...but they must never had a good look at till last night". Everyone agreed with Ikaku's thoughts, The ANBU's had loosened their grip of the hilts of their swords. Tsunade laughed "so you two are a thing? Does your father know about this Hinata?" Hinata looked down at the ground "N...no lady Tsunade". An ANBU walked forward to reveal Hiashi Hyuga; Ikaku leaned into Hinata and whispered "He does now..." Hinata blushed deeper and she pressed her head further in her collar "hehe, so cute". "Hinata, how dare you consort outside the clan" Hiashi was outraged "Umm...Hiashi, technically I'm part of the clan" Ikaku looked up and tapped his arms "Hyuga blood runs through these veins, I believe my mother was one of the Hyuga call girls in the red light district". "Oh...Ok" Hiashi said, disappointed. All of the guests turned to leave the room, but Tsunade called out "Ikaku, I want you to stay behind". Ikaku gave Hinata a short hug and turned back into the room. "Ikaku, if the Akatsuki do attempt to recruit you I want you to go with more spies...Come in" Tsunade gestured towards the door. Two ninja walked into the room. "This is Kikin and Ayokumo...they are expert spies" Ikaku looked at the Ninja. Ayokumo was almost as tall as Ikaku and had short black hair that curled at the ends. Kikin had long blonde hair that fell short of the small of her back.

Ikaku walked out in front the two ninja and he saw something in the vision of his Byakugan. "By the looks of things, you're a couple" Ikaku said over his shoulder. He turned around and confirmed what he saw, Kikin was hanging off Ayokumo in a loving embrace "no, I'll wait...please finish the kiss" Ayokumo pulled away and faced Ikaku "how did you know that...you were facing the other way". Kikin slapped him across the back of his head "You really never look at the reports I give you, do you? He has both the Sharingan and Byakugan...that's how he can see us" Ayokumo looked at Ikaku sheepishly "guess I can't get away with much around you, can I?" Ikaku looked at Ayokumo seriously, and then laughed "only if you don't include me". They both laughed and looked like they had been friends for years; Kikin stood to the side and just shook her head "Males...."


	5. Their Last Night

Ikaku walked along Konoha, thinking about his future. 'If I slip up once, that's it...I'm dead...I'm supposed to infiltrate an organisation of S-Rank criminals, that would kill me at the drop of a pin' Ikaku looked up to see Minako walking along with Kakashi. He walked up behind them and flipped over Minako's head "Hehe, getting along I see?" Ikaku poked his tongue out. Minako looked away and blushed "OH god!!!There is something going on here isn't there?" Ikaku yelled. Kakashi looked up from the omnipresent orange book and stared at Ikaku "...and is it no different to you and Hinata?" Ikaku pointed and was about to say something then closed his mouth "that's true I suppose, but any who...I have to talk to you, Minako-sensei" Ikaku grabbed Minako's arm and dragged her away from the White haired Jounin. "Ikaku, what do you want?" Minako had her hands on her hips once again, that meant she was mad. "Lady Hokage is asking something of me that I'm not sure I can do" Ikaku said "she's asking me to spy on the Akatsuki" Minako looked shocked. Ikaku heard a gasp from behind him; he attempted to see the person in his Byakugan view. "Hinata...have you been following me?" Hinata walked out from an alleyway "You can't leave now, you only just arrived" Ikaku watched as Hinata trembled slightly "You...c-cant leave..." Ikaku moved closer to her and put a finder under her chin "I'm not leaving now...I'll spend the rest of the day and the whole of the night with you, I promise" he looked over his shoulder to Minako "I'll talk to you before I leave kay" he flashed her a short smile and left with Hinata cuddling up to his arm.

Ikaku looked down to see Hinata smiling "you changed your tone quickly" Hinata looked up "I'm spending the day with you, how can I not be happy". Ikaku looked up towards the darkening sky and pulled Hinata closer to him. He lent in and kissed her deeply, he pulled away and looked into Hinatas eyes "Come on, let's grab something to eat" Hinata began to pull Ikaku along with her "I know just where to go". Ikaku found himself outside of Hinata's house, within the Hyuga area of Konoha. "Were going to eat at your house?" Ikaku asked. Hinata pulled him once again and Ikaku walked over the threshold into Hinata house, and smelt intoxicating scents coming from another area in the house. "I already asked some of the other Hyuga's to begin cooking, but I'm going to take over now" Hinata walked off putting on an apron as she left. Twenty minutes passed and Ikaku began to entertain himself by watching Hinata with his Byakugan. He saw that she was coming back with two plates and looked towards the door she was coming through. "Hope you like curry" Hinata said cheerfully.

After they had finished dinner, Hinata had settled herself on Ikaku's chest. Ikaku began to play with her long hair, curling it around one of his fingers. Hinata got up and left for her room "I'm going to change into something more comfortable". Ikaku looked up as she moved slightly around the corner "are you coming?"Ikaku got up slowly and lightly grabbed Hinata's arm. He turned her around and said "Ok". Hinata walked in front of Ikaku and got to the door before him. She walked in and closed it before Ikaku could get in. Ikaku opened the door and saw Hinata lying on the bed "you like what you see?" Ikaku looked Hinata up and down "oh yes...since when did you become so bold?" Hinata pulled Ikaku closer and said "enough talk" and kissed him violently, and pulled him down onto the bed.


	6. The Day After

Ikaku woke up, his arms around Hinata's naked body. 'Wow...and she is normally so shy' Ikaku thought, he laughed quietly 'this kinda reminds me of last night...only we had clothes on". Ikaku lightly pulled the blanket back and looked Hinata up and down again "you do like what you see, don't you?" Hinata was awake; her hair fell down over her shoulders "Yeah, do you like what you see" Ikaku raised one eyebrow and crawled back towards the pillow. Hinata ran her hands up Ikaku's chest and up to his face "of course...who wouldn't?" Hinata pulled Ikaku's face closer as Ikaku thought about something smart to say. "Ehh, I forgot what I was going to say" Ikaku pulled the blankets over them both. Ikaku heard the door moving slightly. Ikaku pulled the blankets down and saw Minako poke her head through the doorway "Oh...Ummm" Minako pulled her head back from the sight of Ikaku's nude chest "Sorry, but Tsunade wants to see you...when you're done" Ikaku pulled up his clothes that had been strewn across Hinata's floor, and pulled his pants on. "Sorry Hinata...but duty calls" Ikaku flicked his shirt over his shoulder and walked out the door "Hehe, Sorry Minako-Sensei...but it was our last day for a while...and I guess she wanted to make it memorable...do you mind if I wash first?" Ikaku asked Minako. Minako looked up from the ground and saw that Ikaku still hadn't put his shirt on "ok...but put your shirt on after" Ikaku looked over his shoulder and saw that Minako was red faced "Hmmm...If it embarrasses you this much to see a shirtless man, how will you ever be with that white haired guy?" Ikaku struck a pose as he walked out.

Ikaku had his shirt on and was walking through the streets of Konoha with Minako "I wasn't embarrassed!" she yelled. Ikaku looked back and placed his hands on the edge of his black shirt "You sure? Because this shirt is really stuffy" he slowly began to pull his shirt up, he exposed the lower part of his stomach when Minako grabbed his shirt and pulled it down. Ikaku began to laugh and continued walking. The Hokage mansion loomed over the rooftops 'damn it...I wish I didn't have to leave today'. Ikaku felt like his legs were going give out underneath him, and his throat was dry and parched.

Tsunade pushed papers towards Ikaku. They each had images of Akatsuki members and information about each. "Right...so I'm supposed to go the Tenchi Bridge and meet this...Sasori, and I'll be going with Ayokumo and Kikin to complete the three man cell to complete the mission" Ikaku looked over to his new team mates and smiled briefly "Is there any threats on the way to the bridge?" Ikaku asked, knowing the bandit problems that plagued the roads between the land of fire and the land of rivers. "yes, but they will be no problem, most higher risk bandits are captured and put away" Tsunade said "Now...go the quicker you get there the better"

Ikaku was running through the forest just outside of Tenchi Bridge when he saw the familiar coat of the Akatsuki. This Akatsuki member was hunched over and seemed to have a tail. Ikaku, Kikin and Ayokumo burst through the forest cover and out onto the bridge. Sasori looked up and Ikaku heard a feint click as his neck turned. Ikaku focused on him with his eyes and saw what seemed to be normal chakra but lines other than the chakra system riddled Sasori's body. Ikaku looked back to Kikin and Ayokumo and walked forward. "So...you wish to become one of the Akatsuki?" Sasori said his voice grated against Ikaku's ears. "yes...but we wish to talk to the real Sasori" Ikaku said calmly as a clone appeared from under the bridge a kicked Sasori right in the middle of his forehead. "You really are his son aren't you?" Sasori muttered. The body split down the middle and another person appeared from the inside "You have a great asset there, Ikaku, saw right through my precious Hiroku" Ikaku walked up to Sasori, Kikin and Ayokumo following a few feet behind "Now...is that not enough to show you we wish to join?" Ikaku muttered. "Uh...yeah I spose" Sasori began to walk away "You coming or not?"


	7. To The Akatsuki Hideout!

The Akatsuki Hideout! Day 1

Ikaku, Kikin and Ayokumo arrived with Sasori. Sasori turned around and faced the three "I have to give the secret knock" he turned back around and knocked twice. Ikaku heard someone moving behind the door "Who goes there" a voice called out. Sasori hit his head with his palm "God damn it who let Tobi out of his room" Sasori put his hand up to knock again but instead slammed his hand through the door and roared "TOBI, YOU MASKED FUCK, GET BACK IN YOUR ROOM" Sasori reached down and unlocked the door "sorry about that..." Sasori said. Ikaku walked in ahead of Ayokumo and Kikin and saw three Akatsuki were in a main room, Ikaku walked around the room and pointed at Itachi "Itachi, My father" He pointed at Kisame "Kisame, My father's gay lover" Ayokumo snickered, he walked over to a blonde man "Who are you?" Ikaku said. "Katsu!" the blonde man said, Ikaku heard a feint explosion "Oh...the names Diedara...so your Itachi's bastard child, HEY EVERYONE....ITACHI'S BASTARD IS HERE" People filed into the room and one walked forward, he had many piercings and had orange hair "so you three wish to join the Akatsuki?" he asked Ikaku, Ayokumo and Kikin. "That's correct..." this was the first time Kikin had spoken since she had seen Ikaku kick Hiroku. "Ok...good enough for me...Welcome...everyone say hello" the orange haired man said. All of the Akatsuki groaned collectively "NOW!!!!" He screamed. "Yes sir!" they all said in unison. Itachi walked forward "I am Itachi...I'm his father" Itachi jerked his thumb towards Ikaku. The orange haired man walked forward "I'm Pein...the almighty leader" Pein puffed out his chest "You're a ranga!" Ayokumo announced. Kikin slapped him over the back of the head. Kisame walked forward "Kisame..." Ikaku looked up and said "wait...does the Shark eat the Weasel...or the other way around?" Everyone in the room laughed and Kisame's blue face became red. A giant plant walked forward "DAH!! I thought you were a plant!" Ayokumo yelled. The plant opened and revealed a black and white man "Careful...or I might eat you...I'm Zetsu". This continued for a while, everyone making smartass comments against someone till everyone had been introduced. "Well...I'm Ikaku, she's Kikin and he is Ayokumo" Ikaku said, with his arms around the two "feel free to take a stab at the couple" Ikaku moved back and put the Kikin and Ayokumo together.

Ikaku walked to the room set up for Kikin, Ayokumo and himself and sat on the bed. 'I already miss her'. Ayokumo walked in and sat down beside him "what's up?" he said as he slapped Ikaku on his back. Ikaku looked up and looked at Ayokumo's shirt "Can't look in your eyes...I can't control mine...but...I miss Hinata already" Ikaku said sullenly. "Mhm...Sorry about that...I can't think what I do without Kikin...Speak of the devil" Ikaku looked up to see Kikin walk in; she had tied her Akatsuki robe around her waist. "Is this a guy thing?" Kikin said as she ran her hand through Ayokumo's hair. "No...No...He misses a girl that he has had a crush on since he was an academy student" Kikin sat down and patted Ikaku's back "Aww, poor baby...and you guys must have only gotten back together" Ikaku wiped the tears from his eyes as Tobi walked in the room "Weasel-Kun wants to see you!"

Ikaku walked outside to see Itachi and Kisame. Ayokumo had trailed behind as he was called to see Kisame. "So...Your my son...and you have the Sharingan coinciding with the Byakugan...can you utilise them both?" Itachi asked "I can use both, yes" Ikaku answered. "Show me!" Itachi drew a Kunai from his robe and ran at Ikaku. Ikaku opened his eyes and caught Itachi in his Genjutsu.

Ikaku watched as Itachi picked himself up off the ground. "That's no use" Ikaku said as he threw his hand over his head. An invisible force slammed Itachi back onto the ground, Ikaku lifted his hand up and Itachi rose in the air "Shatter cage" Itachi's arms snapped to his side, the force holding him there. An ornate sword appeared to the side of Ikaku. Ikaku lifted it with the invisible force and threw it at Itachi. It pierced Itachi's ribs and sliced his lung "don't worry, your body will heal around the sword...oh and this will continue for while" Ikaku walked away. Months passed "ahhh the last day" Ikaku said holding a calendar "the 365th day you have suffered..." The last sword pierced Itachi and the world dissipated. Itachi picked himself up "three seconds felt like a year...that's a very powerful Genjutsu you have their" Itachi said calmly. Kisame pulled his sword off his back and pointed it toward Ayokumo "Now...I need to test you...you said you're a swordsman correct?" Ayokumo looked up and put his hand on the hilt of his sword "Aye...I'm a swordsman...but not of your calibre...but...I guess I have no choice" Ayokumo unsheathed his sword and ran at Kisame.


	8. Akatsuki hideout Day 2

Ikaku had his head buried into his collar of his Akatsuki robe. The coat was open to the waist and showed Ikaku's chest. Ikaku felt his hair being rolled between someone's fingers. He rolled his eyes up and saw the only female Akatsuki other than Kikin playing with a part of his fringe, a flirtatious look in her eyes. "Konan...Right...I thought you were with Pein?"

Konan slid down and laid on the couch, her head in Ikaku's lap "...he wishes...he may act tough but...he doesn't have it where it counts" Konan laughed and wriggled free of her Akatsuki robe that had been hanging off her shoulders. She had a body hugging silk shirt on that had a gap and showed navel. It had a piecing in it that had the Kanji of her ring engraved on it. She had tiny black shorts on and wore long stockings that reached the middle of her upper thigh "I hate that robe so stuffy"

'Damn it...if I say I have a girl back in Konoha, that means the scar through my headband means nothing...It will show I have not cut all ties and our cover will be blown....but if I don't I'm betraying Hinata...Tch' Ikaku thought as Konan linked her fingers with his "Really...why me?" Ikaku asked Konan, putting on an innocent face.

"Have you looked around here...you guys are the closest thing to normal we have here...I'm not into freaks" Konan said bluntly as she ran a hand down Ikaku's chest "I mean Diedara...maybe...it's just those hands" Konan shuddered slightly "Pein is a freak as well before you say anything"

"I can see that...I see the threads of chakra coming from the room there...they each are going into separate bodies...and I assume that's why you don't want to bed him..." Ikaku traced a feint thread of chakra that spun through the room "the threads are very weak though...is Pein that weak?"

Konan looked up at Ikaku's face and watched as he looked out at the wall "His real body is...his others aren't as much" She watched as Ikaku frowned "did you know you get a sort of light in your eyes when you think?" Konan said

Ikaku looked at the piercing in Konan's navel "you shouldn't look in my eyes...Just ask Itachi" Ikaku said his eyes tracing the engraved mark in her navel piercing "when do we get our rings?" Ikaku questioned "and will we be going on our own missions?"

One of Peins bodies walked into the room and saw the two, he looked at Konan and raised his eyebrow inquisitively "Ikaku...you need to go to the back room and you will be presented with your ring, the other are already there" Ikaku lifted Konan's head and slid from underneath her. He left the room and heard a loud thump, the sound of a forceful hit of a body against wall. Ikaku saw Kikin and Ayokumo standing against the wall, their hands tied. "Oh damn...how didn't I see that?" Ikaku muttered to himself. Ikaku flicked a kunai out and saw people moving around the border of the room.

"You lied....Now you will die" the voice of Itachi pierced the darkness "and I thought you took after me" Itachi walked forward and attempted to put Ikaku under a Genjutsu. Ikaku's world blackened around the edges as a deep fatigue attempted to overtake his will.

"You will never destroy Konoha...and I will never take after a betrayer " Ikaku yelled. He felt a darker presence within his mind. He performed a few handsigns and muttered "Dispel" the fatigue went away but the presence persevered 'you can't get rid of me...have you already forgotten me?' this voice sounded like Ikaku but sounded more serpent like. 'Kaxiku?...damn I thought I had sealed you' Ikaku looked down and hooked his finger under his robe sleeve and watched as the two snakes on his arms began to writhe against the intricate seal that Minako had placed on him 'I'll let you go for a short time if you promise to get me away from here with my friends...I know I'm stronger when I release you' Ikaku thought as he tapped the seal once with his index and then with middle and ring finger and then again with his little finger. He looked up and said "you thought my powers were strong before" He placed his palm on the seal and it released. One of the snakes worked its way up over his eye, its mouth open the fangs touching his eyelids. The other wrapped across his chest and down onto his right palm. His canines grew down over his bottom lip and Ikaku's mouth began to bleed

"What's....happening to him?" was the last thing Ikaku heard before the world went black.


	9. Minakoback at Konoha

Minako lay awake, staring at her ceiling. She was worried sick about Ikaku and desperately hoped he wouldn't be killed by doing something stupid like mouthing off and losing his temper. With a soft sigh she pulled herself up and sat in her bed. Yumika was still up when Minako walked out into the kitchen area of their apartment Konoha had been nice enough to arrange for them while they stayed.

"Can't sleep either hm?" Minako asked Yumika as she walked over to him. "Yeah, but not for the same reasons you can't." He replied to her, taking a sip of his tea. Minako rolled her eyes at him and poked him in the back of the head. "Don't pretend you don't care he's with the Akatsuki, you may not admit it but you do have a soft spot for him. Even though, he can be totally arrogant." Minako taunted. Yumika just grunted in reply and continued drinking his tea.

Minako looked up at the clock. "Hm...11pm...Since I can't sleep I may go sample some of the bars of this village. Perhaps some Sake will help me sleep" Minako thought out loud. She went to her room and changed into her usual outfit. She wore a ridiculously small blue Kimono which barely covered, well anything, a sash tied around her waist to keep what little fabric she wore held closed, a red scarf tied around her neck, her matching blue gauntlets and put her hair up with various pinwheel looking ornaments. Although they looked all fun and colorful, the ornaments she wore were drenched with various poisons which many people didn't know about, and Minako liked to keep it that way. Last equipping her giant Shuriken she stepped out of her room.

"Going out?" Yumika asked raising an eyebrow. "Mhm, wanna come with?" Minako asked in reply. "Nah, I'm good thanks. Just don't get too drunk alright? I know what you're like. I don't want to have to come find you and bring you home again" Yumika said to her sternly. Minako waved it off and smiled "Oh come on now. That only happened once…I'll see you when I get back darling. Ciao" she chimed as she blew him a kiss and walked out the door. Yumika sighed heavily and returned to his tea. "_If she's not back by 3 I'll go get her…*sigh* She's almost as much trouble as Ikaku…" _Yumika thought to himself looking at the door.

Minako headed towards the main street of the village which surprisingly seemed to be rather busy considering the time. Also to Minako's surprise, she spotted Hinata. "Well young miss, you're out late. Just what would your father think?" Minako teased her. Hinata turned to her slightly shocked but relaxed a little when she saw it was only Minako. "H-Hi Minako…How are you?" Hinata asked glumly. "Aww sweety…You miss him dreadfully don't you" Hinata simply nodded and tried to hold back her tears. "Hey, don't worry about him, He's fine and he'll be home soon" Minako tried to re-assure Hinata. Which wasn't so easy when she was worried sick about Ikaku as well. "Just don't dwell on his absence and think of the fun you two had while he was here….Which was a lot..." Minako smiled awkwardly as she remembered walking in on the both of them after a rather personal night. Hinata giggled as Minako must've blushed slightly. Minako smiled "See there you go" "Yes, I see what you mean. Thank you Minako, I better get home before father discovers I've snuck out again..." Hinata said. She gave Minako a hug and was just about to leave before saying one more thing "Um…you won't tell my father I was out will you?" Hinata asked nervously. "What are you talking about? I haven't seen you since this morning" Minako replied winking. Hinata bowed gratefully and hurried back towards to the direction of the Hyuga compound.

Minako watched Hinata hurry away and disappear from view when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and swung her leg around to attack whoever was behind her. To Minako's surprise her foot was caught just inches from the persons face. "Now…Is that anyway to greet a fellow Jounin?" A familiar voice asked. Minako relaxed a little as the Jounin lowered her foot. It was Kakashi. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Minako apologized as she blushed slightly, "I'm not used to friendly people sneaking up behind me" Kakashi laughed "its fine, entirely my fault" He replied. It was hard to tell where he was looking since Minako could only see one of his eyes. Judging from how little she was wearing and how much cleavage her outfit showed, he definitely wasn't looking at her face. "Ahem…May I have my foot back?" Minako asked snapping back into reality. "Oh...er......" Kakashi stammered as he let go of Minako's foot. "_Thank god I have this mask on; otherwise she'd see how red I was" _Kakashi thought to himself as he smiled awkwardly. Minako simply raised an eyebrow then punched him playfully in the arm. "So, care to show me around?" she asked. "Sure, I'd love too. We'll make a date of it" Kakashi replied as he held out his arm. Minako giggled and linked her arm with his "Sure, sounds great"

Before long, Minako and Kakashi had found themselves at one of the local bars in the village. It was quiet but they wouldn't have had it any other way. Minako found them a nice little table out of the way and Kakashi went to order the drinks. He returned with a bottle of Sake and two small cups. "Ah you've read my mind" Minako smiled as Kakashi sat across from her. He poured them both some Sake and Minako took her cup and drank. It wasn't long till they had finished the first bottle and moved on to another one.

After a few more drinks, Minako began to get curious about Kakashi. Mostly why he always for that mask. "_Hm….shouldn't be that hard to find out what he really looks like" _She though as she grinned deviously. Kakashi's eyes had barely left her the whole time they were together and he seemed amused be her cheeky grin. Minako got up and walked over to his side of the table, Kakashi merely raising an eyebrow curiously. Minako sat down on his lap and put her arms around his neck. He didn't really seem to be expecting it, but needless to say, he wasn't objecting. She casually traced a finger up his chest and to his mask, "So...When do I get to see what you really look like hm?" Minako asked trying to sound as sweet as possible. Kakashi chuckled. "Play your cards right and you may be able to see sooner than you think" He replied winking at her.


	10. Minako back at Konoha2

Minako unable to contain herself was sent into a fit of hysteria, giggling just like a school girl. "Well, Then I look forward to it my dear Kakashi" Minako said after she had stopped giggling quite so much. "Hehe...ahhh...What's the time?" She asked. "Almost 3 am…." Another voice said. Minako turned her head to see Yumika standing behind her rolling his eyes. "Heh…get worried about me didja?" Minako teased, still sitting on Kakashi's lap. "I..ermm…No.. I just couldn't sleep" Yumika stammered back. "Aww Yumi-kun you do care about me" Minako teased him poking out her tongue.

Yumika blushed a little and looked down "Shut up you idiot, I just wanted to make sure you we're able enough to get home, I know what you're like." He snapped at her. "Jeez I was just joking Yumi-kun, no need to get so snappy" Minako said looking a little offended. "Well are you coming home or not?" Yumika asked looking irritated. Minako looked at Kakashi and grinned again. "Well Kakashi, coming home?" Minako asked. He smiled "Sure" he replied as he helped Minako off his lap, enjoying the view in the mean time. Yumika simply rolled his eyes and sighed "It's going to be a long night isn't it?" Minako simply grinned.

As the three of them made their way back to the apartment, Yumika silently cursed himself for coming to get Minako. "*sigh* Perhaps if I'd stayed home she may have gone back with him, or better yet come home alone…" Yumika sulked as he hung back from the two, watching as Minako laughed with Kakashi as she hung from his arm. "At least this will take her mind off Ikaku for a while"

They arrived at the apartment. Minako waited for Yumika to open the door as she didn't bring her keys. Kakashi standing behind Minako, his arms around her waist. The door was finally opened and Minako stumbled inside with Kakashi, Yumika followed behind them looking less than impressed. "Night Yumi-kun, see you in the morning..." Minako said winking. Yumika rolled his eyes again "Just don't keep me up alright?" He replied as he walked to his room.

Kakashi looked around the small apartment. "Nice place the elders granted you guys, it's nicer than my place that's for sure." "Really? Perhaps you'll have to show me sometime" Minako said as she winked. Kakashi laughed and tickled her sides, causing Minako to giggle. "Careful you, I'm awfully ticklish" She managed to breath out from all her laughing. They both heard an annoyed groan from Yumika's room and laughed some more. "Shall we take this somewhere more secluded?" Kakashi asked. Minako didn't need to reply, she knew what he was hinting at. She merely untied the scarf from around her neck and put it around him, pulling him towards her room.

When the pair were in the room, Kakashi shut the door behind them and guided Minako over to her bed. "So, Am I going to get to see what's under the mask?" Minako asked sweetly, tracing her fingers down the side of his face. Kakashi smiled and pushed her onto the bed "Well that depends. What are you going to show me?" a hint of lust in his voice. Minako simply rolled her eyes "'Cause that wasn't an obvious 'I want to see you naked Minako'" She teased, sticking out her tongue. Before she had a chance to react, Kakashi had pulled down his mask and kissed her. His kiss was full of lust, she knew full well what he wanted and she wasn't going to argue. Otherwise she wouldn't have brought him here. Once they finally broke from the kiss, Minako took a moment to gaze over his face. "You know, for someone so good looking, it's a shame you hide behind that mask Kakashi, but the mystery makes you that much hotter..." she trailed off, running her fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I know" He smirked. "Oh and modest too" Minako said sarcastically.

Kakashi merely smirked again running his hands down Minako's body. Stopping at the sash around her hips. Minako blushed slightly but since it was dark, she was fairly sure he couldn't tell. After a few tugs at the bow, the sash was undone and her Kimono fell open. Revealing a rather sexy Black lace bra with light blue trim and matching panties. Minako blushed heavily this time. "My my, Can't say I was expecting this..." Kakashi said. "Tch quiet baka" was all Minako managed to say and Kakashi kissed her once again. She fought her for a little but finally managed to swap positions so she was now on top. "It's hardly fair that I'm almost naked and you're fully clothed…" She said, pulling off his shirt. "Well, you have seen under my mask if that counts" "My dear Kakashi, I was always going to see under that mask and you know it" She teased as she got his shirt off and threw it to the floor. "I'm just going to freshen up; I'll be right back okay?" Minako told him as she got off him and made her way to the bathroom. She took the ornaments from her hair, giving it a quick brush, even though it was going to get messy again and washed her face. When she returned to her room she was partially surprised to see Kakashi already in her bed, the remainder of his clothes strew across the floor. She was kind of half expecting it too. "Well we don't waste time do we?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Minako walked over to the bed and climbed in next to him, laying her head on his chest. "You know, I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you since you arrived in Konoha" Kakashi told her, "I would've made a move sooner but I thought you and Yumika were a couple…" "Things are complicated there, I'd rather not discuss that now" Minako replied as she propped herself up onto her arm, looking over his face once again. "But the feeling is mutual, I often wondered about you, the Mysterious Jounin from Konoha. Always hidden behind the book and the mask. "

Kakashi pulled Minako close for another deep kiss. "I'm not all that mysterious…. once you get to know me.." he replied, "It's just not many people get that privilege. " Minako returned his kiss as she ran her hands down his chest. "…Well…..Lucky me..." She replied…


	11. Ikaku returns

Kaxiku looked up towards the Akatsuki "you are all going to die" Kaxiku grinned menacingly and his eyes grew wild. Three groups of five rogue ninja that the Akatsuki use for menial labour stepped in front of their criminal masters and Kaxiku simply sneered he performed a few handsigns and looked up "Die assholes" he placed his palms together and threw them in front of him 'Lava style: Great wave' the ninja were swept up in a wave of molten earth, Kaxiku raised his hands and the ninja were caught in an orb of the magma 'lava style: Blistering death' the orb crushed around the ninja until Kaxiku released the jutsu. Blood sprayed across Kaxiku face, his tongue stuck through his lips and he licked the blood from his mouth "Now...if you want that to happen to you...stay...or let me leave" the Akatsuki fled from the room.

Kaxiku flicked a kunai out and cut down Ayokumo and Kikin. He hefted them over his shoulders and performed a few handsigns. He blew a great fire ball from his mouth and burst through the roof 'I'll get to the half way point...that's as far as I can go' Kaxiku thought. He sped through the forest, the trees blurring into running smears of green and brown. Kaxiku tracked the path he was going and stopped abruptly. He jumped down and threw Kikin and Ayokumo at a tree. Kaxiku fell to his knees and clutched his head, the snakes began to writhe and recede under the seal 'I used up too much Chakra...he's coming back...DAMN' Kaxiku thought as Ikaku's mind began to take over once again

Light painted the back of Ikaku's eyelids a murky pink. Ikaku stirred and found his arms were tied to his sides 'Kaxiku didn't get me out...FUCK'. His eyes shot open and he saw the forest, a flickering flame set in the middle of stones. Ikaku turned his head slightly and saw Ayokumo holding Kikin, their backs against a large tree "What the hell...why am I tied up?" Ikaku yelled.

Kikin flinched at his voice and Ayokumo spoke "Because...you went insane back at the Akatsuki Hideout"

"That wasn't me...That was...something else...his name was Kaxiku" Ikaku put on a light voice, trying to comfort them "you see...when two bloodlines conflict in a single person it can cause an 'alter', I am the only known case. But this alter is the embodiment of my darkest feelings and personality, he is sadistic. The alter has developed an ego and calls himself Kaxiku, a play on my name....He has control over my bloodlines and Jutsu that I couldn't ever dream about...I do have a vague awareness of what happens when I give him control, but not when he takes over" Ikaku could feel the snakes pushing against the seal "please cut me loose" Kikin lifted herself off Ayokumo and flicked out a kunai

"I can't believe I'm doing this...but...I think you're telling the truth" she cut the lines binding Ikaku and held it steady as Ikaku picked himself up.

"I'm not going to attack you I promise...I'm myself again...and this seal wont dissolve unless I want to release Kaxiku" Ikaku ran his tongue across his lips, wetting the dried blood from that had dropped from his gums "these transformations are starting to get worse though...If you suspect I'll change again just check these thing: My canines will come over my bottom lip or my eyes will reverse their pattern" With that Ikaku walked towards the edge of the camp "We need to get to Konoha now...before the Akatsuki find us...They may be scared but I can't release Kaxiku again or he will consume me completely...Well...last one to get to Konoha owes Naruto a treat to Ichiraku" Ikaku laughed as he disappeared into the trees

The three were running as fast as they could when Ikaku came through the gates first "DAHAHA...I'm not getting out of pocket for Naruto" Ikaku yelled.

Kikin came in second "Tch...Ayokumo is always so slow" Kikin began to clap as Ayokumo came through the Great Gate of Konoha

Ayokumo was huffing "Huh...huh...huu...damn...I gotta feed the voracious appetite...damn"

"I gotta go to Minako and Yumika...They will want to know what happened...You guys go to the Hokage" Ikaku said as he ran up a wall and began striding across the roofs towards the apartment. He got to the apartment and quietly opened the door 'they must be asleep....I'll get Minako up' Ikaku thought. He slid the door open a crack and saw Minakos Kimono at the edge of the door 'what the...' Ikaku thought as he slid the door further. He walked into her room and saw movement under the sheets he looked closely and saw the familiar colour of Minako chakra, a light comforting blue and another chakra, a yellow chakra that showed he was a lightning element that flickered occasionally a black fleck that gave away he was an implanted Dojutsu user. "Wait a minute...Minako and Kakashi...Oh god...I thought you had some standards Minako?" Ikaku said smugly. Minako flipped her legs over the edge of the bed and forgot about the sheets. She was still wearing her black bran and matching panties "Tch...not a good a revenge as you think it is Minako...but nice ensemble, compliments you very nicely" Minako quickly grabbed up the sheet and turned it into a make shift dress and Ikaku saw something he really didn't want to "Kakashi...put some pants on...I may not be looking at you directly... but I have a constant Byakugan...I can see you"

Minako grabbed Ikaku up in massive hug "oh my god...I missed you so much Ika-kun" She pressed him closer to her and then remembered "wait...why are you here?"

Ikaku moved his head from the middle of Minako's bust and looked at her, just under the eyes, and said bluntly "they found us out...and...I let Kaxiku out...I needed to use him to escape the Akatsuki"

Minako face creased into a frown, she let go of him and Ikaku gasped for air "let me see the seal...Is it still strong enough to hold him?" she pulled his arm out and looked it over "yeah it seems to be okay...but now...we need to go to the Hokage..." she looked over to Kakashi "sorry...another time" she said and poked her tongue out playfully. She picked up her clothes and threw them on quickly and put her arm around Ikaku "let's go and give her a report" Minako said. Yumika poked his head in the room and looked at Ikaku and mouthed the words 'I owe you'. Ikaku laughed quietly and continued out the door with Minako.


End file.
